


Ouija - Always close the door

by vvlnerasanentvr (SayoShiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/F, M/M, Ouija
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoShiona/pseuds/vvlnerasanentvr
Summary: Ron found an old ouija board on the attic of his house, which probably belonged to the former owners. One evening the talks his friends into playing with him. And to everyone's surprise, they really make contact! The session ends kind of strange, so they decide to play another time. But this time, it'll change everything...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little Drarry bonbon for halloween. (and I’m still in time! Oct 31st, 10:35 pm here in germany!) This is the first part of what will become a series. Only Merlin knows what will happen next. And me. And I can’t wait for what I have planned in the following parts. Enjoy!
> 
> [Find it on tumblr!](http://vvlnerasanentvr.tumblr.com/post/152570649885/ouija-always-close-the-door-part-1)

„Don't be such a kill-joy. Come on, this will be fun!“

„You gotta be kidding.. He's kidding, right?“ Draco turned around on the couch and looked into the faces of his friends. But his question, no matter if he really wanted an answer, got ignored. All eyes were on the game board in Ron's hand. The person in Draco's arms shifted and ran a hand through messy black hair, that now tickled his nose, followed by a sigh. „Ron. I thought you wouldn't believe in this kind of... stuff.“

Before the addressed man could answer, Pansy shot up and loudly said „I always wanted to try this out. I'm in!“ while she walked around the couch. A triumphant smile spread on his lips as she stood next to him.

„Honey I don't think we should do this... If it works, which it really could and we open a 'portal' to the other side, pretty bad stuff could happen. People got hurt. Or worse...“, Hermione trailed and nervously bit on the nail of her pinkie.

A small smile appeared on Pansy's lips. „Babe.. Nothing will happen“, she reassured her girlfriend. „I'm with you. We all are, right guys? And Ron and Harry would never let you get hurt.“ Ron nodded his head so fast, it must have made him dizzy.

With another deep sigh Harry pushed his body off of the couch, patted Draco's knee as a sign to follow him and held out his hand for Hermione to take. „Let's do him this favor. It's just a game, isn't it?“ He tried to sound, as if this wasn't the dumbest idea his best friend ever had. Ron didn't even believe it ghosts or any other occult or spiritual things, and still he wanted to make contact with the dead? Yeah, good idea. 10/10, would recommend.

Hermione thought about it for a few seconds – ignoring Ron's pleading in the background as hard as she could. While rolling her eyes, she took Harry's offered hand and let him pull her up. „One time!“, she murmured and pointed a finger at Ron and Pansy who high fived each other in victory. She looked up and locked her eyes with Harry's, who nodded. He was sure the planchette wouldn't move and as far as he knew Ron, he wouldn't want to try it another time if it wasn't successful tonight. Draco and Blaise exchanged an annoyed look, but still followed their friends out of the living room.

The five sat around the dinner table, waiting for their read haired friend, who had told them he'd search for some candles. „It's all about the atmosphere!“, he yelled from the kitchen, pulling drawers open and closing them right away. They heard him mumble to himself while looking through half of the stuff in the cupboards and drawers. After a few minutes he came back, his arm packed full of different white candles. Ron placed them on the table and various surfaces around it. Pansy helped him to light them, then she turned off the electric light so the room was only dimly lit by the dancing flames of the candles.

„Ok“, Ron started as he sat down and put the board in place so everyone could reach it comfortably, „everyone has their mobile phones turned off? Good. There are some rules we have to follow..

 ** _One: be kind!_** Yes, I'm talking to you Draco.“ Draco's grey eyes widened at this accusation and he opened his mouth to riposte, but Ron went on talking as if he wouldn't notice. „If we get rude or vulgar answers, we can't mirror this. We have to stay nice.

 ** _Two: No questions about death!_** Not their death, like how they died – they could get angry and shite – and not your own or the death of anyone else.

 ** _Three: Don't play it alone and NEVER play it on a graveyard._** Should be obvious, why.

 ** _Four: Always say good bye_** , otherwise the door will stay open. And it's part of the 'be kind' thing.“

Ron shifted around on his chair and looked everyone in the eyes, waiting for them to give him some sign. Harry examined the faces of his friends as well.

There was Ron, who tried to sound bossy – so not him – and have everything under his control, but there was something under this mask, excitement and... Unease?

Between them, on his left and Ron's right, sat Draco. He looked kind of bored, but Harry could see, that Ron's words still nagged at him in some way.

To his right, Blaise had placed his chin in his palm, tapping his fingers over his cheek bone. He looked like he wanted to be everywhere else but here. It was obvious that he thought this was a stupid idea.

On Ron's other side was Hermione. His hand was swallowed by her mane, surely fondling the nape of her neck to soothe her. It's seemed to work, with every passing minute she looked more relaxed.

With Pansy's help of course. She held Hermione's hand in hers and absently placed butterfly kisses on her girlfriends knuckles while she listened to Ron.

After everyone nodded, Ron gave them the instruction to touch the planchette with their fingers („Right hand!“), then they began to move it in circles over the Ouija board. One time for every player. After the sixth circle, when their hands came to halt, a soft cold breeze blew through the room, making Harry shiver.

„Is anyone here?“, Ron asked, his voice deeper than usual. All of them tensed unwitting, waiting for something to happen. But the wooden piece under their fingers wouldn't move.

Getting impatient, Pansy asked again. „Is someone here with us?“ But nothing, again.

A few seconds after she asked, Harry felt the breeze once more. He looked around. Was one of the windows open? All of them seemed closed.

He looked back at the board. Well, it couldn't hurt if he tried it as well. He inhaled deeply and whispered the same words his friends had said before him. „Is someone here with us?“

Suddenly the planchette started to vibrate and slowly moved, until it stopped over the word ' _yes_ '.

Hermione shrieked and pulled her hand away. She couldn't get it very far away though, because Pansy grabbed her wrist and put it back in place. With a slight shake of her head she motioned her to keep it there. „Go on, Harry“, Pansy addressed him with sparkling eyes.

He glanced around and found all eyes on him. Harry cleared his throat. „Who are you?“ His voice was not much louder than the first time he spoke. The planchette reacted.

' _M_ '

„Hello M. Er – excuse me for asking this, but... Are you a good.. spirit?“

It moved to ' _yes_ ' again.

Everyone around the table had hold their breaths, which now escaped as relieved sighs.

„A- are...“, Hermione stuttered, „are you a- alone?“

' _No_ '

Draco was the next to talk. One could tell, that since the planchette had moved, the blond put his heart and soul into it. „How many others are there, besides you?“, he wanted to know. His eyes got the same glistening as Pansy's.

The wood under their fingers moved again, still slowly, aiming for ' _3_ ' but jerked unexpectedly to ' _4_ '. Without another question asked, the planchette began to move over the board very fast, circling in an 8 motion. Suddenly the triangle shaped wood piece stopped at ' _goodbye_ '. The second it touched the word, the temperature on the room raised by a few degrees.

„What the fuck!?“

„What did just happen?“

„Holy shite!“

Ron and the girls spoke at the same time. The six stared at each other in shock, none of them was still touching the board. For a moment there was absolute silence in the dining room. Only the different rhythms of breathing and the ticking of -

DONG – DONG – DONG – DONG, followed by a high pitched shriek from one of the girls, resounded through the rooms. The big grandfather clock that stood in the dining room of the Weasleys reminded them loudly how late it had gotten. Some more seconds passed until Draco got up. „After all of this, I need a drink.“ The others followed him into the kitchen.

Ron was the last one to enter the room. „You, erm- you guys will stay the night right?“ His gaze was on the glass Draco handed him.

Pansy looked up from the piece of paper she was holding. „Er, yeah! Obviously. That was the plan. Watching dumb movies, eating junk food – which we STILL haven't ordered“, she waved with the paper in her hand, „and if ANYONE of you suggests a damn horror movie, I'll kill him with my own hands.“

 


End file.
